everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Bucky Butcher's diary
It Begins With Part One i dont see why everyone accuses me for murder, just because my father did it 'one time '''and it was an accident, doesn't mean im automatically guilty! all i do is spend most of my time playing video games and playing butchery with my father ''and others, ''but instead of eating me killing the pig, i secretly set the free behind my fathers back, or ill just take him in my house and place them in a pigpen. i secretly likes gardening. i am also the leader of a gang, the slaughtering game. Chapter 1 i was in ever after academy's common room where i played my favorite game; the seven dwarves minecraft. no one else was with me, not in the common room nor sitting next to me (duh!), i was just so into my game that i haven't figure out that everyone was gone. but when i heard no movement, no sound, just one person, footsteps ''"hello" i say quietly looking back in a normal-to-british voice as i turned back trying not to smell fear and continued to finish the game's level while trying to forget the footsteps coming his way... Chapter 2 fay was relieved when she didn't hear a lot of noise as she walked towards the commonroom. she was glad that it seemed to be quiet in there. her roommmate was in toymaker mode and it definitely sounded like a workshop in there. as she entered, she was surprised to find that there was only one other person inside: a rather small boy playing on the television. "ah... bonjour?" '' as i didnt look back because on the legend on the tarasque, a southern french dragon that took form of a young girl and attended the school as he was quite fightened of her but not as frightened as he was of the woods; i live in the dark forest in one of the other villages and closed his eyes and uncovered them while i was inside my family's house. i gulped that she wouldn't come closer, as i gripped my butcher knife, secretly keeps in my shoe for protection. Chapter 3 fay waited for a moment for a response but the boy didn't even turn around so she just shrugged and moved further into the room to settle herself down on one of the many couches near the windows. she basked in the warmth of the sun coming though the window, smling as the light caught her crystal prism earrings and cast tiny rainbows around her. pulling out her mirrorphone, she let out a soft sigh. her friends had been uring her to make a mirror blog recently. Maybe she would do that while she relaxed. i kept a grip on my knife but soon i started to feel calm and ungrip my knife while i saw a rainbows all around me, and made a sound; a sigh. so as i was relaxed i decided not to still look at the girl but i did choose to continue my game. i wasnt nearly social and on mychapter very long but everytime someone posted something it would always pop up on the screen. and so i saw a post created by someone named fay fairer who's that? he asked himself, in his head: ''"a kind and well-mannered young princess, and a quiet and gentle girl who possesses an adventurous spirit. im a royal and looks forward to fulfilling my mother's legacy. i am fairy hexcited to become the hero of my own story and save both herself and my prince from the wicked fairies, thus earning my happily-ever-after. After all, a girl doesn't need a sword to be a hero" Chapter 4 as i was playing his game, i had finally betten level 34. they're wasnt no music because of the sound cord being cut. i came and and looked around and was scared to be alone until he saw one girl sitting at a window and turned back quickly, i sighed in relief. i got on mychapter on the screen but saw it was '12:03pm '''and was in relief of this because it was a school-in but school-out day off. ''"What are you playing?" ''the girl came over and sat on the same couch as me. ''ummm...the seven dwarves minecraft. he whispered even though no one was there because that was just how he spoke; in a devilish but soft british accent with american edges. "Ah, vraiment? It does look very interesting. I do not know much about video games myself. Aside from a few games on my MirrorPhone." '' Chapter 5 ''come play with me. i say, creepier than satan but wanted to play a different game, an old game my father use to play; the butcher. and i am the main character as the butcher. "Well.... I suppose so, but I really won't know what I am doing. Do you have a second controller?" ''she said an hour later, i snuck behind her and jumped on her ''"'tag youre it!" i said laughing at my victory. at that time she introduced herself to be thee Princess Fay Fairer of Rainbows. Chapter 6 as i took her to the hansanasium, which was a huge golden ballroom (similar to beast and belle's ballroom). as i had a slight smile appeared because my family didn't live in no castle and actually thought that thee fay fairer was bragging about her princess life. fay looked around for a few more moments, glancing out a nearby window at the school grounds below. "It is so strange that I just stumbled upon this place. I was just going for a walk in the enchanted forest, and then all of the sudden, I was here. I did not even know there was another school nearby." i went back to the common room, pouty, and didn't tell her i was leaving neither. as he entered the common room, i sit on the couch in front of the mirrorvision. "sigh, what cursed land did i drive into?" he said to himself, quietly. Category:Diaries Category:Bucky Butcher Logs Category:March's Fiction